


shag carpet

by Kondork



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Fingering, High School, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Not Underage, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:46:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26708461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kondork/pseuds/Kondork
Summary: Travis Phelps is a senior at Nockfell High and has slowly integrated his way into a new friend group that had previously hated his guts. Despite being raised that homosexuals are nothing but filthy sinners, he learns to accept himself for who he is; a gay teen who's just trying to weasel his way out of his father's teachings.Larry Johnson, a newfound friend of Travis', is fully willing to help him find his own path in life and to become more familiar and comfortable with his sexuality. No matter the means. Even if it's finger-fucking the guy until he sees stars.
Relationships: Larry Johnson/Travis Phelps
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	shag carpet

**Author's Note:**

> so this is the first time i'm actively writing smut into something... Lets Hope It Goes Well :)

"That sounds utterly disgusting and I actually can't believe you'd suggest something right in my face."

Travis's arms were crossed over his chest, a scowl set on his face that Larry hadn't seen in a long while. Well- maybe not too long ago. The two had become friends through the smallest teen in the friend group, Sal. Through the vine, Travis worked his way up and slowly became awkward acquaintances with those in the group, Larry being the last person he tried to befriend. At first, Larry had thought it was because Travis was scared of him or some shit, but it was a completely unexpected second option.

Travis Phelps, the former homophobe of the school, was more bent than a damn paperclip. As straight as a circle. 

The information was a lot for Larry to take in when he first heard it. Mostly because he would flash back to so many instances where the other would just stare at him. In class, in town, in the locker room.. but he had always followed it with a nasty scowl, one that screamed _ 'you're a filthy fucking sinner, Larry Johnson' _ . Apparently, it had just been a facade to hide true feelings. Feelings hidden behind a scowl.

So, Larry learned to read the scowl as an  _ 'I'm lying' _ sign instead.

The brunette simply snorted and stubbed out his cigarette on the brick outside wall of the school where they both stood. Larry would like to think he looked super cool and chill standing here leaning against the dirty bricks, but eh. probably not.

"What? Too stuck-up for something so sinful?" He teased, blowing out the last bit of smoke from his lungs. He was respectful enough to blow it up towards the sky instead of straight at the other's face.

"No, I don't think I'm stuck-up for not wanting something shoved up my ass." He spat back, crossing his arms tighter across his chest, "I said I wanted to defy my  _ father _ , not God himself."

"Well I don't see a better way of defying Mr. Phelps than a greasy guy such as myself defiling his son." He gave a grin, whistling innocently through his teeth for a moment, "Plus we talked about this. Your dad's preachings aren't true. Gay people can be religious too, you know."

Travis was about to respond, lips parted with a slight inhale being caught in his throat. No sound came out, however. Instead, he just closed his parted lips with a softer furrow of his brow. Larry kept that same stupid cocky smirk, knowing he had just won yet another battle.

"It still doesn't change that your idea blows." He finally huffed.

"I don't think it blows, not one bit." He pushed himself off the wall, a singular hand on the rough, uneven surface as he leaned closer to Travis. "Do you want it? Yes or no."

The sudden added closeness was enough to make the other have heat rise suddenly to his face, squirming ever so slightly away. "That isn't-"

"Do you want me to finger fuck you to the moon and back. Yes. Or. No."

"I- well yes but-"

"Alright." Larry gave a little nod, moving away fully from the wall. "I can do that if you wanna try and test shit out with guys. Really. I don't mind."

Travis is still scowling somewhat, clearly debating the option that he's given. Larry notes the slight tapping of his index on his still-crossed arms, and the way the late afternoon sun hits his bleached hair. Larry wasn't taller than the other sadly, but even he could see the brown, natural hue that was his roots.

"Drive me home." Travis practically demanded, uncrossing his arms finally and shoving his hands into his pockets. There was no bite to his bark, however, and it made Larry snort.

"You got it."

The parking lot was unsurprisingly empty since school had ended almost ten, maybe twenty minutes ago. All teens with cars practically bolted through the high school doors, revved their engines, and took off to whatever destination they desired. With the warm months here and with school ending in about a month now, it was safe to assume that they all were headed to the beach out of town. Not Larry’s beat-up pick up, though. He was staying right in Nockfell this afternoon. He had better plans, and that included driving Travis home.

There were some days the group would pile into his car; Ash, Sal, Travis, and he would drive everyone home. Even then the road traveled to the Phelp's house was few and far between. Most days, the guy would rather walk home then get in his truck that  _ 'smelled like wet dog' _ . But even so, there were always rainy days or days where the snowfall was a bit too much to trek through. Because of this, Larry knew where Travis lived. But the rules always were that he was to never allowed to;

  1. a) _Park in the driveway_
  2. b) _Have his truck be visible_



and c)  _ Go inside. _

Today on this crisp June afternoon, he was going to break all three of those rules since a certain someone is a little hot under his collar and curious about his own sexuality. Larry was happy to oblige, truly, because even though Travis can be a bit of a prick, he's grown on him a bit.

As soon as he gets to the usual spot where he drops Travis off, he naturally starts to pull over and slow. Only for Travis to reach over and swat at him.

"The driveway."

"The driveway?"

"My father isn't home."

He just chuckles at that, shaking his head and continuing up the street. The houses on this side of town were pretty nice. Not apartments that were almost falling apart with how old they were, that's for sure. On a couple houses he could still see the faint marks of egg where they had stained the siding. Man, that was one fun Halloween. Almost got arrested, but it was worth it.

As Travis so kindly asked, he pulled up into the empty driveway and parked the truck. The engine still rumbled before he cranked the key and turned it off. Eyeliner-caked eyes met fierce, sharp ones and Larry opened his mouth to ask if Travis was sure about this.

"I'm sure." Travis said before the other could ask, almost reading his mind. Really, it's just because Larry is a touch predictable. 

Larry gave a little nod and opened the door, getting out with Travis following suit. The blond was already making his way up the stone-patterned walkway, stepping up to the door to unlock it. Larry trailed behind at his own lazy saunter, stepping into Travis' home for the first time. It.. didn't feel homey at all. Almost sterile like a hospital. There was decor and pictures on the wall, but everything seemed too clean and too precise. Even with how the chairs were at the kitchen table, or how the flowers seemed to be too perfect in their vase. It was strange, to say the least.

Though he doesn't get to look around that much or get a grand tour of the place since a hand is already tugging his own to lead him through the house to a set of stairs. Larry gets to see glances of young snotty-asshole Travis smiling in a few pictures, but more often than not he had a frown and a makeup-caked eye.

Up the stairs they go, going down a small corridor before Travis is having him stop short to open a door. It opens and- well. Larry didn't know what else to expect really. It was a bit drab, cream colored walls with old wallpaper adorning the surface, no posters, barely any decorations. There was a twin-sized bed, a closet, a dresser, and a lamp. Really. That was it. There were some trophies from the track team on a small shelf, but Travis was a bit of a minimalist apparently. And at first, it almost looked like everything was orange. It was just because of the late afternoon cast from outside coming through the curtains a certain way. Everything had a soft, orange glow to it. Including the rug that sank underneath his feet.

Larry looked down at his feet when his shoes sunk into the surface a little. 70's shag carpeting?  _ Really _ ? He started to snicker only to get a glare tossed his way.

"Nice carpet."

"I can't remove it, can it. It's terrible I know."

"It's orange, dude."

"If I could remove it I would!"

Once he's actually inside the room, Travis shuts the door as if they aren't home alone. Larry can only assume that they are home alone since he would never want his dad seeing him in Larry's truck. Seeing the greasy teen walk up to his room with his only son? Different story.

But the ice needed to be broken at some point. If Travis was this eager to get down and dirty, he shouldn't be so nervous about it and suddenly clam up.

"So." Larry starts, hands in his jeans pockets. "Lube? You got lube?"

"Yes, I have that." Travis nodded, thinking for a moment before going to the dresser. Instead of opening the drawer, he literally moves it forward from the wall an inch or two instead. Larry cranes his neck to see, but he can't see the secret hidden compartment it came from.

"You.. have your lube  _ hidden  _ like that?"

"I have a lot of things hidden in here."

With the admission, Larry looked around the room once more as if to try and sleath any more secrets from the room. What else was hidden in here, and why did it have to be hidden away so well? Was he just embarrassed about having lube? Who knows.

"So, what do you want to do now?" Larry asked, leaning against the wall a little bit.

"I was going to ask you that. I haven't done this before, how should I know?" Travis snapped once more, pulling the small bottle out and setting it on the dresser. Larry noted how his hands seemed to shake. How nervous was he right now?

Instead of responding with something stupid and or snarky, he instead makes his way across the shag carpetting. Larry closes the gap between them, helping to push the dresser back into place along with slightly pinning Travis against the piece of furniture. The blond might have some height on him, but Larry knew what he was doing here. More so than Travis. He would be in charge for as long as he’s in this room.

Rough hands slid from the edge of the dresser to Travis' midsection, holding him, testing the waters a little. Larry's eyes flicked upwards to see the sour expression had gone from his face and had been replaced with a flustered, confused one.

"If I do anything you don't like. Tell me. Or if you want to stop, just say the word. I don't want to do anything you aren't cool with-"

"Shut up."

The brunette blinked at that, raising his eyebrows. He was about to continue when he was interrupted once more. Not with words, but with a sudden pair of lips smashing into his own.

Their foreheads ached at the sudden thrust of Travis' head, but they made it work. He also wasn't the uh..  _ best kisser _ , but Larry could make that work as well. Lucky for both of them, Travis was a pretty quick learner. He eased up and mimicked the movements of Larry's lips slowly moving against his own. The blond shuddered when a pierced tongue lapped slowly at his bottom lip and a hand came up to pull him down into the kiss even more.

Needless to say, it didn't take too long for Travis to learn he really liked that tongue piercing Larry sported and that he liked french kissing even more. Larry had a squirming mess pinned to the dresser now, Travis sporting a half-chub in those stupid khaki's he wore. Good.

Larry took advantage of this and moved in even closer, his free hand running over his body before suddenly giving the hard-on a soft squeeze. Travis choked at that and pulled back from the kiss. He didn't protest. however.

"How creaky is your bed?" Larry suddenly asked when they both got a couple gulps of air into their lungs. He gave another squeeze to his junk, trying not to grin at the reactions he got.

"Horribly squeaky.." The other managed to mumble back. His hands had a death grip on the edge of the dresser behind him, struggling for dear life not to just fall over with how shaky his knees had gotten.

"Noted. Alright. On the floor, then."

Travis never protested once as Larry eased him down to the floor, getting him comfortable while laying on his stomach. Larry did make sure he was alright as he unbuckled his belt and started getting those khaki's off his ass and down his thighs. He threw them off to the side once they were off his legs entirely. Larry then pushed his shirt up the slope of Travis' back before sliding it off of him all together, letting his hands roam his back before leaning down to press little kisses to his shoulder blades. 

Travis was practically putty beneath Larry, body feeling like it was on fire with the touches to his virgin body. It felt amazing and overwhelmingly good, goosebumps seeming to follow wherever Larry's hands went. And soon enough those hands dipped into his boxers and pulled them down.

" _ Ack- _ " Travis shuddered when the thin fabric was pulled to his knees, the movements behind him stopping.

"What? You good? I can pull them back up."

"No- just-.. it's  _ cold _ ."

There was a low chuckle behind him, long hair tickling at the curve of his spine as Larry drew in closer. Larry's voice took on a more gravelly, course tone. "Don't worry. You won't be cold for long, I can guarantee that."

And yet again, Travis is putty.

Larry takes his sweet time exploring his backside, palming at the globes of his ass and getting to know what he's working with here. Rough hands also move downwards, toying with his hard cock to hear those sweet moans that are sort of muffled into either the carpet or Travis' arms. He can't really see his face right now, but he sure wished he could. What does Travis look like when he touches him like this? Probably really, really cute.

Finally, he uncaps the lube that he brought closer when they moved downward onto the floor. He clicks the cap off and squirts it into his hand. Being nice, he decides to warm it up with his hands before actually using it on the guy below him. And Larry would be careful, of course. If this is the first time Travis is doing something like this, he wants to at least make it feel good.

His hands spread Travis' cheeks apart and he admires the view for a moment before dipping his index finger down to rub gentle circles around the ring of muscles. Travis let's out another surprised noise, gripping into the carpeting below him. Larry pauses the movements only a moment before continuing the small circles. More lube is added again before he even thinks about pushing his index in. His free hand moves to his waist, holding him in place somewhat.

"Alright," He starts, finger stopping it's rotations, "Travis, you good down there?"

The response he gets is a pleasured 'mmhm', his hips moving back against his finger ever so slightly.

"You sure you want me to push a finger in? It's gonna hurt for a second but I need you to be letting me know what's good and what's not."

"I will." Another mumble. Looks like that's as good as he's gonna get for now.

The finger probes forward before breaching the ring of muscles and popping inside. The muscles clamp down on his second knuckle and Travis takes in a jittery, shaky inhale. He stops, free hand rubbing comforting circles on his side.

"You good?"

He gets a vigorous nod, hips barely backing up into the finger. It takes all of his strength to not pump his arm back and forth at a fast pace already. It'll come soon. He needs to get stretched out first.

The finger continues forward until it's right at the base near his knuckles. It wiggles around gently, trying to spread the lube inside of him properly. Pulling the finger back out, he adds more lube before he pumps it right back in. Larry repeats this three or four times before he feels like Travis is fully lubed up inside and out. Pushing his index and middle together, he starts slowly as he pushes them into Travis.

And Larry wasn't sure what he had been expecting with the additional finger. Maybe a hiss of pain, a whimper. Instead, he got something even better.

"Oh- fuck..  _ Larry _ ."

Travis' voice was laced with want and need, something that shot right to Larry's dick. It would be a noise that was going to keep him up for a few nights, that's for fucking sure.

"Atta boy Trav.. does it feel good?" He coos back, leaning over the blond as he sinks both fingers in deeper and deeper.

"I-" Travis swallowed thickly, "Feel like i'm on fucking  _ fire _ ." He paused a moment. "In- in a good way."

"Good, good. You're doing great." Larry hums out lowly, pulling the fingers out until the tips are barely in. Time for that rough pace he's been wanting to do for the last five minutes now.

But he’s too nice. Larry doesn't start off too terribly fast or rough. He keeps up a slow, lazy pace. With each thrust in of his fingers there's a wet, squelching sound that's music to his ears. That and the sound of Travis losing his inhibitions below him and moaning up a goddamn storm. Larry was fully aware that the word 'slut' was something he wouldn't use to describe Travis in any way, shape, or form, but the view and sounds he got from this reminded him of some nice porn one can find on certain websites. He would never have thought of Travis being sexy or cute a few years ago, but he feels like he’s got front-row tickets to this show.

Naturally, his hand speeds up over time, his other hand keeping a vice grip on Travis' hip to keep him pinned down to the floor and to keep him still. All the while his fingers were pistoning in and out of the other, he was searching. Searching for that sweet spot that would make Travis shudder underneath him. The bundle of nerves were hard to find, but Larry got them eventually. He could tell he did judging by the sudden jerking reaction he got from the other below him. Nailed it.

And time to  _ nail  _ it.

His fingers straighten out and he grins, mercilessly going to town on the small bundle of nerves deep inside Travis. The blond isn't expecting it and has no idea what to think. Is he even thinking? Most likely not. The sounds grow louder in the bedroom, both from Travis’ lips and from the wet sounds his hole was making. Larry really can't help but grin as the other turns into a puddle underneath him, arching his back fully and attempting to rock his hips back against his fingers. The grip Larry has on his waist shifts to smooth across his skin and to press his back down a little, thumbing over the sweaty skin of the other teen.

Larry's just about to start spewing some dirty shit when he feels the telltale clenching, zipping his lip and hammering his fingers in harder against the spot. Travis is quick to cum, crying out and tensing his whole body against the floor before slumping down all together.

" _ J-jesus.. _ "

He pumps his fingers roughly a few more times before pulling them out slowly, wiping his fingers on his jeans before playing with Travis' ass once more. Larry leans down again and trails kisses up his back and along the back of his neck, kissing the shell of his ear as well.

"You did so good." He cooed lowly, hands moving to his hips and then his thighs, still rubbing the muscles gently. "Did you have fun?"

Travis didn't respond for a couple beats before nodding his head slowly. It was slumped into his arms now, breathing rapidly to catch his breath.

"Good. Now we should get you cleaned up. And get the carpet cleaned up too, assuming you just came on it."

“Fuck..” Travis finally spoke through his pants, starting to sit up to see whatever damage he had done to the stupid carpet underneath him.

“Next time,” Larry backed off so Travis could move around, but leaned right back into his face when the other was on his side, “We do this at  _ my  _ place."  



End file.
